


Got you on my mind

by blackwolf369



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a drinking problem and even though I don't adress it the show needs to, F/F, Fix-It, fear not sanvers is endgame, i end it with a cheesy romantic line and regret nothing, mild Angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf369/pseuds/blackwolf369
Summary: Months have passed since Alex and Maggie broke up, but neither of them have moved on. Maggie has been doing a lot of soul-searching, and she's confident she's ready now to ask Alex if she's willing to give them another go.





	Got you on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NF's Got You on my Mind
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! This is sort of a fix-it, so even though I apologize if it's terrible it at least can't be any worse than what the show did.  
> On that note, the whole Sanvers-breaks-up-because-of-kids is stupid because Alex's one dream in life is apparently to be a mom but the way they framed it her need for children just slapped her in the fucking face.
> 
> Also Alex and Lena should accidentally end up at the same AA meeting and bond. Maybe Cat is there too as an inspiration after being sober for 079034690 years.

Alex was nursing two fingers of whiskey after a long day at work when her phone went off. She glanced over at it to see if it was important and her breath caught in her throat. _Detective Sawyer._

Maggie hadn’t called since they’d parted ways months ago, preferring instead to communicate with the DEO through Vasquez. Alex didn’t want to think about why she’d be calling her directly unless something was very wrong.

“Agent Danvers,” she said when she answered on the last ring. Best to keep it as professional as possible.

Maggie was silent for a moment, almost losing her nerve at Alex’s official greeting. “It’s Maggie. Can—can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you and it feels wrong to do it over the phone.” When Alex didn’t answer quickly she added, “I understand if you don’t want to see me. I’m sorry for calli—“

“No, it’s okay,” Alex said in a rush. “The alien bar?” It seemed as good a place as any—fairly neutral, definitely public, not too loud.

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, audibly relieved. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” 

* * *

 

Maggie spotted Alex in her usual corner seat at the bar. She already had a beer, and the other corner seat had a beer waiting in front of it.

Alex looked up, almost-smiling timidly as Maggie approached. “I...I ordered for you, I hope that’s okay.”

Maggie nodded and sat down. “So how are things?”

Alex shook her head gently. “Maggie—“

“I know.” Neither of them were ready to just be friends, not when they still both wanted something more. “That’s not why I asked you here.” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “I’ve been thinking a lot the last couple weeks, and I can’t get over the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know why we ended things, and I’ve thought about that too. A lot. I’ve had this mentality that…people had kids because they needed _more_. Y’know? Their partners weren’t _enough_ and they needed something else. With that mentality, I just assumed sometimes partners were enough and sometimes they weren’t, and that I fell into the first category. But just because I’m in love with someone doesn’t mean I don’t still need friends, or that you don’t still need your sister, and…it doesn’t mean that kids aren’t an option.”

Alex studied Maggie’s face for several moments. She had a small, hopeful smile, but her eyes glistened with worry. “I don’t want to get back together only to…to break up again down the line.” She shook her head slightly as her own eyes grew misty. “I can’t do that again, Maggie.”

Maggie reached for one of Alex’s hands with both her own, stopping short, unsure. Alex, instinctively, bridged the distance. She’d missed Maggie’s touch.

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand gently. “I know. I’m not saying I’m ready to have to kids right now, and I’m not saying I want them like you do, but…someday. After some parenting classes probably. Now that I’ve moved past my old thoughts…kids don’t sound so bad, and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have them with than you.”

Alex smiled, her breath catching slightly and causing her _Yes!_ to get caught in her throat, so she nodded instead and released her beer in favor of being able to grasp hold both of Maggie’s hands. “We can’t just jump back in though.” She wanted to— _oh,_ how she wanted to, but her heart still needed to heal.

Maggie’s smile grew wide, her dimples deepening, and when she blinked a few small, happy tears fell from her eyes. “Danvers, I would date you a thousand times over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've missed publishing stuff :P 
> 
> find me on tumblr @maxgreydawolf
> 
> ummmMMM so anyway I'm broke and trying to save so I can get out of an unfavorable situation and take this EMT course so I can get a good job and start saving for school, and I really want to be able to get my top surgery before I become an EMT but I can't save enough to hit goal before then and also still be able to save for everything else. https://www.youcaring.com/maxculjat-724168  
> so anyway if you donate or share I'll write you something if you so choose! Every little bit helps so much
> 
> Lol I was going to write this fuckin metaphor about how needing a partner and kids was like needing water and sleep—just because you need one doesn’t mean you don’t still need the other…but idk if Maggie would ever say something like that and while I really don’t care too much since I can’t write in character for shit, I found another option! That’s possibly more in character! So yay!
> 
> Okay and also that part about the corners?? At the bar when I tried to describe the seating arrangement? I couldn’t say catty-corner because that’s like…diagonal, but this case is more like…the third leg of the triangle. I don’t remember what the bar at the alien bar is like but in my envisioning it’s like this l______l with the l’s and the line being the bar area and the area above the line and between the l’s is where the bartender and the alcohol is. Alex is sitting on an l side and Maggie is sitting at the area of the line closest to her
> 
> If anyone knows how I can get that across in fewer words please tell me because I like the seating arrangement but it is a pain in the ass to describe


End file.
